Field
Embodiments related to headphones are disclosed. More particularly, an embodiment related to an intra-concha earphone having a rear space divided into a back volume, a bass duct having an acoustic mass, and a vent chamber, is disclosed. The vent chamber may be acoustically coupled with the back volume and the bass duct and may be ported to a surrounding environment through a single rear port, in an embodiment.
Background Information
Intra-concha earphones, also known as earbuds, are headphones that are placed in the outer ear. Intra-concha earphones may face an ear canal, but are typically not inserted into the ear canal, during use. Since intra-concha earphones do not generally seal within the ear canal, sound can leak from the earphone and not reach the ear canal. Furthermore, sound from a surrounding environment may travel around the earphone into the ear canal, further degrading acoustic performance. Since sound leakage may depend on the anatomy of the user's ear, acoustic performance of intra-concha earphones may be inconsistent across all use cases.